


Morning Magic

by aoishmex



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel), The Arcana Next Generation - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fan kid x fan kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoishmex/pseuds/aoishmex
Summary: There are certain things that only belong to the early hours of morning that hold a magic of their own.
Relationships: Adrian x Lucrezio
Kudos: 1





	Morning Magic

Sunlight streamed in through the windows, chasing away the shadows of night that lingered in the room. Adrian squinted against the light in an effort to shut it out. He soon realized it was pointless and it was indeed morning. He yawned as he rubbed at his eyes before opening them against the garish light. For a moment he was confused about the darkness in his right vision. Then he recalled the lack of vision in his right eye. It was something he still wasn’t used to. Reik’s attack had happened nearly a week ago. Seeing his eye was disfigured was odd. Though the memory of his injury was clear his eye was no longer in any pain. He bumped into things now and then, and his dexterity needed adjusting, but that was the extent of his troubles with his eyesight. He yawned and stretched as he took his time getting out of bed. His mind registered the solid warmth beside and looked down.

Adrian smiled lazily. Lucrezio slept peacefully beside him. His head was on Adrian’s chest, an arm wrapped comfortably around him. One leg was hooked with his under the covers. Adrian wove his fingers through the other’s long white hair. The golden sun seemed to catch the pale blond in his hair when Adrian held it to the light. He wondered how Lucrezio’s hair never seemed to tangle at night. He let himself enjoy the rare moment of being awake first between the two. Birds signaled the morning with sweet abaudes. The house was quiet, making it seem like he and Lucrezio, in this silent moment, were the only ones in the world. Lucrezio gave a soft sigh when Adrian’s fingers brushed against his cheek. His hold on Adrian tightened a bit as he shifted to snuggle against him more.

_ ‘Cute…! _ ’ Adrian thought, his heart giving a giddy somersault in his chest. He reached carefully for the book on his bedside table and opened it to read. He wanted to let Lucrezio sleep as long as he would since it was such a rare sight for him. He also knew Lucrezio always let Adrian sleep as long as he wanted so he was more than happy to return the gesture. Adrian started to read, continuing to idly run his fingers through Lucrezio’s hair between turning pages. He paid no attention to the passing of time as he stayed in Lucrezio’s hold. He could hear faint noises from the hall letting him know his parents were awake. 

Several chapters later he felt Lucrezio begin stirring awake. The count rubbed at his eyes, sighing a bit as he struggled to wake up. He looked up at Adrian with eyes still heavy with sleep. Adrian smiled. “Good morning,” he greeted. His own voice was still a bit rough from not being used. 

“Morning…” Lucrezio returned in a quiet murmur. He settled back against Adrian’s chest, not ready to get up just yet. “How long have you been awake…?”

“Maybe an hour, a little more.”

“You should have woken me.”

“And miss seeing your beautiful face while you sleep? Never.”

Lucrezio gave an amused breath of laughter. “Sap…”

Adrian simply smiled broader. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mm… So warm…”

“That’s the sun.”

The count sighed contentedly. “No… just you.” 

Adrian blushed a bit but he couldn’t deny how happy the odd compliment was making him. He pressed a kiss to the top of Lucrezio’s head. It got the other’s attention, causing him to look up at him in question. Adrian took the opportunity to place more kisses to his face. One on his forehead, one on his nose, and several on his cheeks.

Lucrezio giggled slightly before catching himself. “Is this your way of waking me up?” he quirked.

“Why? You don’t like it?” Adrian asked with a mock pout.

Lucrezio scoffed. “As if.” He tangled a hand gently in Adrian’s hair at the base of his neck and pulled him down for a proper kiss. He could feel Adrian smiling against it, and when they pulled back he knew his cheeks were warmer than before.

Adrian was still smiling. The warmth in his chest rivaled the warmth of the sun filling his room. Lucrezio had stayed at his home nearly the entire week to recuperate--mostly at Adrian’s behest. He was insistent Lucrezio let his body heal completely under his care. Rhys teased them about how overprotective Adrian was but he knew his family didn’t mind having Lucrezio stay. It gave him an excuse to soak up as much of Lucrezio as he could to make up for the time they had been apart. Though he had said nothing of the sort to Lucrezio or anyone else. He almost wished the week wouldn’t end.

A soft brush of fingers at his jaw pulled him out of his thoughts. He blinked to see Lucrezio looking softly but steadily at him. Lucrezio placed a soft kiss to his lips. “The week might be over… but the year is long. We have so much time together,” he told him.

For a few moments Adrian wondered if his thoughts had been too easy to read. He then realized it was simply that Lucrezio felt the same way he did, and that was why he was able to put his worries to rest. Adrian pulled him close. He pressed another kiss to his forehead. “You’re right. I can’t wait to make more memories with you.”

Lucrezio returned the embrace with a soft smile. “Me, too.”

Adrian looked out at the bright blue sky from his bedroom window. A few weeks ago things had seemed so dull to him. Now their future together seemed as bright as the morning sky.


End file.
